


难以自持（上）

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	难以自持（上）

-  


“哥，你回来了”。

沈巍刚进家门，身上就被黏上了一个大号人形挂件，双臂环绕着他的脖子，脑袋在他肩窝处一拱一拱的。

“小夜…”。

“别闹了…唔…”。

他的话还没说完夜尊的唇就贴了上来，叼着他的下唇吮吸着，灼热的气息扑面而来，“哥哥，张嘴”，沈巍摇摇头，揪着沈夜肩膀处的衣服想要推开他，沈夜自然是不会让他得逞，一把攥住他的手腕把他的手反剪到背后，另一手推着他的肩膀把他抵到了墙壁上，手顺着肩膀往下滑到腰窝处，不轻不重的捏了一下，沈巍下意识的张开嘴，沈夜的唇舌顺势滑入，搜刮着他口腔内的空气，勾着沈巍的舌头和他的搅在一起，发出啧啧水声。

一吻完毕，两人都是气喘吁吁的，沈夜一只手抵在沈巍的脑侧，嘴唇似有似无的擦过他的耳垂，声音低沉而又嘶哑，“哥哥，你硬了”。

“闭嘴”。

“以后不许再这样，我们是兄弟”。

沈夜不耐的撇撇嘴，“做都做过了，现在再说这个有点晚了吧”。

“闭嘴”。

沈巍的怒气更盛，捏着沈夜的肩膀把他反摁到了墙上，眼眶周围泛着红，眼睛上也蒙着一层雾气，牙齿咬着嘴唇，一副隐忍到极点的模样。

沈夜勾着嘴角笑了笑，半边脸隐没在黑暗里，“怎么，现在觉得难为情了，之前你拉着我…”。

“别说了，你别说了”。

本来抵在墙上的手也耷拉了下来，软软的抚在他的肩头上，沈夜拽着他的胳膊把现在看上来异常脆弱的哥哥揽进了怀里，“好了，我不说了，你今天去看医生了，怎么说”。

沈巍的声音听起来闷闷的但又带着点焦躁，“还要…还要接着吃药”。

难受，真的好难受。

他不受控制的往沈夜身上凑，企图从他的身体上汲取一些凉意来压制住自己身上的燥热，把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，双臂缠绕着他的脖颈，嘴唇在他的脸颊上轻触，长腿勾着他的腰，像个树袋熊一样挂在沈夜身上，完全不是刚刚那一副不许人碰的模样。

“我抱你回屋…”。

“别…就在这里…快点”。

沈巍被情欲彻底冲昏了头脑，带着沈夜一起摔进了沙发里，头顶吊灯散发出来的暖黄色的光打在他的脸上，纤长的睫毛微微打着颤，眼睛半闭半睁着，右手灵活的解着自己身上的扣子，很快身上的衣服就被他自己脱了个精光，而沈夜身上只是套着一件短袖T恤，被沈巍一把掀起，而后把自己的身体贴了上去，嘴里发出餍足的一声低吟，细碎的亲吻断断续续的落在沈夜的额头和脸颊处。

另一只手想要去解自己的腰带，但可能因为太过心急而总是不得要领，半天都没能解开，沈巍烦躁的蹬了蹬腿，自暴自弃的把手往旁边一挥，一不小心磕在了茶几的桌腿上发出了“砰”得一声。

“乖，别着急”。

沈夜抓着他那只被磕到手放到嘴边吹了吹，然后拉着他的手抚上了自己的身下，“摸摸它”。

沈巍听话的揉弄着手里炙热的性器，感受着它在自己手里愈来愈胀大，那火热的温度从掌心传到他的四肢百骸，像是要把他烧熟一般。

三下五除二褪下了沈巍的裤子，把沈巍的一条腿扛在肩上，手指探向那个早已变得湿漉漉的后穴，随意的捣弄了几下之后沈夜便把自己昂扬的性器抵在了他的穴口打着转，沈巍难耐的扭动着身子颤着手抓住了他的手臂小幅度的晃了几下，眼里蓄着泪水注视着他。沈夜看他这幅泫然欲泣的模样便不再折磨他，粗长炽热的性器猛的捅进了湿软的巢穴中，沈巍紧咬着下唇不让自己叫出声来，而身上的人却偏偏不想让他克制，每次都是大开大合的操弄着，一下一下地撞击着他的敏感点，仿佛想把身下那东西整个都嵌进他的身体里，而沈巍也不自主的摆动着腰肢迎合着身上人的撞击。

“别忍了，哥哥”。

沈夜沉着脸拽着他的两只手让他坐了起来，沈巍两条长腿从沈夜的两侧伸出去搭在沙发的扶手上，身体略微前倾着，双臂无力的垂在身侧，显然是被操的狠了失了气力。

沈巍被他钳制在怀里自上而下的操弄着，动作凶猛而激烈，他根本抵挡不住这一波又一波的快感，嘴唇被他咬的往外渗着血，沈夜看到之后皱着眉把唇贴了上来，舌头肆意在口腔内扫荡着，血腥味刺激着他俩的味蕾，沈夜的顶弄越来越迅速，腰胯摆动的幅度越来越大，沈巍伸手想抓着他的头发让他慢一点却被快感冲击的连手掌都合不拢，只能把手虚放在他软软的头毛上，大脑一阵阵的发昏，“嗯…你慢点…我…嗯啊”。

沈巍颤了颤身子，粘稠的液体洒在了身前人的小腹上，沈夜咂了咂嘴，“哥哥真是不乖”，说着继续掐着沈巍的腰顶弄了十几下才尽数交代在了他的后穴里。

沈夜把他哥清理完就他钻进了被窝里，等第二天清早沈巍浑身酸疼的醒来，坐在床上低头看着身旁人熟睡的侧脸出了神，着了魔般的用手指去勾勒他的脸部轮廓，指尖不由自主的抚上了那人的嘴唇，却在碰到的一瞬间像是触电似的收回了手。

不能再这样了。

沈巍告诉自己。

他需要一个所谓的伴侣

无论男女。


End file.
